


Distant Memories

by russianwinter013



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, M/M, Major character death - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 04:11:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9160759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/russianwinter013/pseuds/russianwinter013
Summary: He was my sunshine, my only sunshine. He had brightened my day with his smile and his laughter as he made a fool of himself. And he had been taken from me far too soon. My poor, sweet Natsu.





	

Blood. That was all I could see.

Blood was everywhere. On the walls, on the floor, on the ceiling, soaked into the ground. Spilling over the asphalt like a violent, carefree river.

And through it all, the only thing I could see was the broken, bleeding form of my lover.

_No, no, no, no, no._

"Natsu!"

Faded emerald eyes fixed on me, half-glazed over with the flickering light of the dying. "Gray...I..."

I hushed him, cradling his head in my lap and running my fingers through his soft salmon hair. "Don't talk. It'll be alright. Everything will be fine."

Natsu trembled harshly, tears beginning to brim in the corners of his eyes. "I'm scared, Gray."

I smiled shakily, wiping away his tears with my thumbs. "Don't cry, my love. Everything will be okay, I promise."

"Will...will you sing to me? Please?"

An unwanted sob left my mouth, and I bit my lip roughly to hold back the desperate cries that wanted to leave me. "What song do you want?"

He attempted to smile as he tried to fix blind eyes onto me. "You...know..."

My throat burned violently, and I rocked slowly, attempting to take his mind off of the pain he was in.

"You are my sunshine...m-my only sunshine." I felt a hot wetness on my face, but I continued to sing and stroke his hair. He rumbled softly, leaning into the touch as that faint, painful smile curled back his lips. "You make me happy when skies are gray."

Natsu's eyes flickered, and he breathed softly as his body trembled.

"You'll never know dear, how much I love you."

His eyes drifted shut, and his grip on my arm loosened. The blood flowing around his body flowed and ebbed, slowly spreading out beneath the two of us.

"Please don't take my sunshine away."

I paused, my breath caught in my throat. My hands trembled, and I reached out to touch his face.

Cold. He was so cold.

"Natsu?"

His hand fell, and one final exhale left his bruised lips.

"Natsu?" I reached out and took his hand, urging him to hold me once more. I had to feel his warmth, I had to see him smile one last time.

"Natsu. Wake up. W-Wake up." I rocked on my knees, my throat burning and my eyesight blurry. "Don't leave me alone. Please."

But all that was left was nothing but a cold, empty corpse. Not my Natsu. Not my love, the fiery salmon-haired man who ate entire buffets or picked fights with Laxus.

I trembled violently, loud and gut-wrenching sobs tearing from my throat. I traced his pale cheeks with my thumbs, longing for the warmth of his tears or the feel of his feather-soft breath.

"In all m-my dreams, dear, you seem to l-leave me. When I awake m-my poor...poor heart pains. So when you come back, and make me happy...I'll forgive you dear...I'll take all th-the blame..."

My tears splashed onto his face, distorting his pale, bloodless skin.

"You are my sunshine...my only sunshine..."


End file.
